1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a listener system for use with an Ethernet Audio-Video Bridging (“AVB”) network, a method of operating a stream reservation protocol stack of a listener connected with an Ethernet Audio-Video Bridging (“AVB”) network, and a network communication system.
2. Related Art
With continued technological developments, an increasing number of devices may interact and communicate with each other through various networks. As more devices communicate and interact with each other, more data may be passed through a network and to each connected device. Therefore, a need exists for a device and/or system that increases and/or maximizes efficiency and resources for one or more devices in the network, such as those devices which may have limited resources.